The Magic Schools of Isliron
The Magic Schools '''are divisions of arcane energy that can be casted into spells. Magic has always been internally partitioned since the beginning of its use based on the characteristics of different spells. While many great wizards have been able to master multiple schools of magic, the average mage often specializes in one paticular school or another for the most effective use of spellcasting. # '''The School of War (Warcraft) - This focuses on the unbridled, offensive aspects of magic. Spells made and taught by this school are often composed of elemental magic such as fire, lightning, or frost, but have been known to cross the borders into other schools with spells that can destroy the mind or build traps. The philosophy of the Warcraft school is that magic, in its raw form, is pure power that will consume endlessly if not tamed and used correctly. # The School of the Mind (Soulcraft) - Mind altering magic, the manipulation of one’s soul, and the ability to influence or read the minds of others is the core of this school. Mages of this school can do anything from the inspiration an army, to the bending of the wills of their enemies. The philosophy of this school emphasizes the complexity of the mind can either let you strengthen your wisdom and willpower, or leave you open to be the pawn of others. # The School of the Voice (Voicecraft) - The most versatile and crosses the most boundaries of all the schools. Voice Mages utilize normal spells of any of the schools but use them in a chant or phrase that change the way the spell is delivered. Many bards and orators come from this school, but most go on to become battlemages or adventurers. The lesson of this school entails that actions may speak louder than words, but a true Voice can accomplish any action. # The School of Runes (Runecraft) - The Runecraft and Warcraft schools often go hand-in-hand as Runecraft is the school that involves drawing wards and runes that create enchanted weapons and traps used by soldiers and battlemages. It also encompasses the enchanting of objects without the use of runes or wards. This school teaches the importance of the written word and the knowledge that can be passed secretly or otherwise through the use of writing and etching. # The School of Vitality (Vitalcraft) - Vitalcraft is the most common type of magic used by monks, clerics, and templars whether it is restoring life, reinvigorating the fatigued, or purifying the undead. It is considered the most peaceful of all of the schools and teaches wizards that true power comes not from destroying the powerful, but healing the weak. # The School of Transmutation (Formcraft) - Distorting, change, and transforming are the principles of this school. Werewolves and other shapeshifting creatures are the subject of this school but so are alchemists that change lead into gold or transform non-living things to living. The lessons taught by these mages are that we can build ourselves up to be stalwart and invincible, but like the mightiest of empires, all must bend to the winds of change. # The School of Potionmaking (Brewcraft) - The classifying of plants, animals, ingredients, and the combination of all of these to create magical elixirs is the essence of Brewcraft. Many of the desired effects of spells from other schools can be created by Brewers in potions or poisons. The philosophy of Brewcraft centers around the fact that Nature is our most powerful ally as it always was, always is, and always will be eternal. # The School of the Elements (Earthcraft) - Those who become a student of Earthcraft choose one of the limitless list of elements and take it into their very form. A Disciple of Blood takes the meaning and use of Bloodmagic into their very being and devote themselves to learn much of the magic that goes into Blood. Disciples transcend the borders of the other schools as they learn spells that involve their element from all of the schools and are often subsequently cited as the most versatile or even the most powerful of all of the wizards of the arcane arts. The principles of Earthcraft are Devotion, Respect, Wisdom, Discipline, and the use of these qualities to gain enlightenment and a connection to the Elements that created and rule over us. ## Fire Disciple ## Lightning Disciple ## Stone Disciple ## Poison Disciple ## Frost Disciple ## Wind Disciple ## Water Disciple ## Etc. # The School of Creation (Sometimes called the School of Conjuration) (Planecraft) - Involves the summoning of creatures and objects from other planes, but also includes the travel and creation of portals to those planes. Some of the planes of existence are the Orthic Plane, the Creation Plane, the Eternal Darkness, the Material Plane, and the Six Planes of Hell, but there are many more. It also governs the acquisition of use of magical objects and artifacts retrieved from other planes or powerful denizens. The school focuses on the search and the use of knowledge that comes from older or more intelligent beings in order to further ourselves and make contributions back into the world of magic. # The School of Malevolence (Darkcraft) - Not recognized as an official school and its practice is outlawed in many places. Darkcraft involves necromancy, magic born of hate, imprisonment of souls, unholy magic, magic involving Velii the Devil-God or his Doom Wardens, or any magic/conjurations involving the Six Planes of Hell. Types of Spells # 'Incantation '- Refers to spells that are almost always spells from the Voicecraft school. Incantations are spells that are casted by uttering certain combinations of words often in any language. # 'Scrolls '- Scroll writing and Spell-binding is often considered an informal school of magic, but isn't widely recognized due to the fact that it requires no spellcasting. Spells of almost any type can be contained in a scroll or spell tome and there certain rituals that need to be done in order to use the spells. The rituals can range anywhere from reading what's written on the scroll to burning the scroll to eating the parchment itself. # 'Sorcery '- Sorcery is magic that is casted without the use of an object such as launching a fireball from your hands without the use of a staff or other weapon. Often considered one of the most difficult use of spells to master. # 'Enchantment '- Any magic that is associated with an object is considered an enchantment. Staffs or swords or even magic rocks all fall under the enchantment umbrella. Category:Isilron